


Pinch me, I must be dreaming

by zippizappi



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippizappi/pseuds/zippizappi
Summary: The first week after Hanna and Caleb's reconciliation in 7x10, which was sadly skipped by starting 7x11 with a one-week time jump. A multi-chapter story.





	1. I - WEDNESDAY morning

****

**Chapter 1 – WEDNESDAY, morning**

Hanna sat in the passenger's seat of Caleb's car, trembling heavily. She just wanted to go home, cuddle up in her bed and try to forget what happened.

She'd been through a lot of scares and terrors in the years since A and A.D. had started to torment her and her friends. But seeing a decapitated skull roll sideways across the wooden floor at the blind school – that was a whole new level of horror. She couldn't prevent the image from creeping back into her mind.

And now – on top of it all – her close friend had been shot at and taken to the hospital in a critical condition. It was all a never-ending nightmare.

When Spencer had been taken care of properly, the doctors had sent them all home, each provided with business cards of people they could talk to about the traumatic events of the past hours, should the need arise.

There were cards from psychiatrists, pastors, other church community members. Hanna had thrown her stack in the next trash can, right outside the hospital. There was only one person in the world she wanted to see, let alone talk to right now. So she had called Caleb from the hospital, asking him if he could come and take her home. Her own car was still parked outside the blind school.

She felt slightly uncomfortable in her seat, knowing that she still hadn't told Caleb the truth behind everything. Rushing to meet the girls to make a confession about her whereabouts and what she had done to Noel Kahn, she had basically left Caleb alone without an explanation after they'd had great sex the night before, celebrating their reconciliation. Like it had been nothing more than a one-night stand.

_God, she hoped he hadn't gotten the wrong impression._

She made a mental note to address the issue as soon as possible. Just to clear up the situation. No more unresolved issues between them, she swore to herself.

He had come to pick her up without accusations, without any questions. As they were driving back to Lucas' apartment, none of them dared to speak. Hanna didn't know how to broach the subject, and Caleb had gained his experience over the years never to push things with Hanna. She would talk to him when she was ready for it.

So they had driven in silence all the way up to the curb in front of Lucas' apartment, where Hanna was currently living. Caleb stopped the car and pulled the key from the ignition.

"Can I take you-"

"Would you mind taking me-", they both began simultaneously. For the first time in hours, Hanna's mouth formed a little smile as she acknowledged that after all this time, he could still read her so well.

"Of course. I wouldn't have let you be all by yourself after what happened last night anyway," he continued. "Come on, it's late. We should get you tucked in so you can catch some sleep."

Hanna checked her watch. It was past 3 AM. Her body was still so tense, she couldn't imagine she'd be able to sleep for the rest of the night. But Caleb was right. Maybe sleep would help her feel better in the morning.

They climbed out of the jeep and walked quietly up to her apartment where Hanna unlocked the door and closed it shut after Caleb had stepped inside, too. They both stood looking at each other.

A strange kind of awkwardness filled the room. The last time they'd been here together, they had ended up all over each other on the cozy shag right in front of Lucas' electric fireplace. It had felt unreal to be kissed and touched by Caleb again after she had been wanting it for so long. And now she wanted more than anything for him to hold her again so she could feel real in this horror movie that her life had turned into. But where were they now? Were they back together? Friends? Friends with benefits?

Caleb sensed the tension in the room, noticing how forlorn Hanna looked right this moment.

She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, trying to preserve her body temperature. She seemed insecure, smiling tentatively. He didn't know why she didn't just go about getting ready for bed. And most notably he couldn't tell if she expected him to stay or leave.

"So, where's Emily?" he asked and moved one step closer to her, deciding to test the waters.

"She's staying with Alison for now. She said something about helping her with a personal problem."

She looked so vulnerable right now. He just wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her for as long as she needed. Putting another foot forward, Caleb said: "Come here!" He held out his hand for her, and she willingly moved in his direction, thankful that he had taken the lead. She put her arms around his neck and sank into his embrace, breathing a sigh of relief.

Caleb held her in his arms and ran his hand soothingly over the small of her back. They stood like this for some time, and Hanna felt the tension slowly leave her body. He smelled fresh, like he had recently showered, which led Hanna to believe he must have had a cold shower to help him wake up when she had called him in the middle of the night and asked if he could pick her up from the hospital. She smiled inwardly and enjoyed being held by him.

All too soon, Caleb let her go. "You should go to sleep now."

Hanna's eyes locked with his, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

_How could he not when she looked at him with those big blue eyes and her long waves of hair all ruffled… so imperfect… yet so beautiful._

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He took her hand and she followed him to the bedroom. Hanna undressed herself standing next to the bed, having no inhibitions to show herself almost naked in front of Caleb. Then put on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. She was fully aware of his presence and set the boundaries by putting on her comfortable, not-sexy-at-all pajamas. She knew exactly what she wanted - even that he might want it just the same - but she realized that this wasn't the right time. She wouldn't be able to enjoy it the right way.

Caleb went to the bathroom, and Hanna lied down in the middle of the queen-size bed, leaving it to Caleb to decide which side of the bed he preferred. She pulled the covers up to her chin and came to rest lying on her side, hoping Caleb would get the notion. He returned a couple of minutes later, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

She looked so tiny in that big bed. Like a little girl, put on bedrest with a fever.

Taking in the sight in front of him, he instantly knew where she wanted him to lie down. He surrounded the bed and got under the cover. Then he shuffled his body all the way to where she was lying and spooned her. When he had found the right angle closest to her body, he looped his right arm through the space between her pillow and shoulder, so she could put her head on it instead, and began stroking the length of her arm with his other hand. When he had reached her hand, he gave it a slight squeeze, then moved back up along her arm all the way to her shoulder. He repeated his ministrations and noticed how her body started to feel less stiff.

A sudden surge of warmth flooded Hanna's body. She no longer felt cold and finally allowed all of her bones and muscles to relax.

Hanna realized she never wanted to spend another night without him, for the rest of her life. In his arms, the world always seemed lighter and brighter. In his arms, she could finally forget her fears. The horrific images of Noel Kahn's head rolling down the stairs seemed to blur in her mind, pushed to the farthest corner of her memory and replaced by other images that resurfaced in her mind, stirred by Caleb's touches… soft hands roaming her naked body, pulling on her hair in a frenzy… his mouth exploring her body thoroughly… the heat emanating from the fireplace right next to them, jumping over to their united bodies… It had felt like their very first time all over again.

Hanna smiled and closed her eyes, feeling hopeful that now that Noel Kahn was dead, everything would go back to normal again. Tomorrow morning she would wake up next to Caleb; she was off to a good start. Thinking she could finally sleep now, she let the tiredness take over at last.

Suddenly she gasped for breath when Caleb's hand left her arm, moved lower and wound its way underneath her shirt, gently stroking the newly-discovered patches of naked skin on her stomach, all the way across to the underside of her breasts. He tucked his hand in between the mattress and her rib-cage and slowly moved it up along, stopping only when he could cup her breast entirely. When she didn't shake it off, he boldly decided to leave it there for the rest of the night, knowing she had always loved cuddling like this when they were dating.

Hanna opened her eyes, thinking hard whether she should turn around and give into his approaches. She held her breath and stirred slightly. When Caleb noticed her reaction, he broke the silence, "Shhhh, baby. Go to sleep now." He lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Good night." His voice sounded sleepy, and so she let a new kind of contentment caused by his tight embrace sink in, surrendering to sleep at long last.

Hanna woke up at half-past nine the next morning. Even though she could hardly have slept more than 4 hours, she felt refreshed and ready to face the new day. She turned around, expecting to find Caleb still sound asleep next to her. But the other half of her bed was empty.

She flinched at the idea that Caleb pulled off the same smooth move like she had two days ago. Not being able to hide her disappointment, Hanna threw her head on the pillow, groaned loudly, and pulled the blanket up over her head.

She didn't notice that pair of feet which tiptoed into the room.

Caleb snuck to her side of the bed, pulled the blanket from her face, and said: "Good morning, beautiful".

Hanna shrieked the moment he uncovered her head. "You're still here", she said cheerfully, eyes wide open in astonishment.

"Sure, I am. Not everybody leaves without saying goodbye the morning after," he playfully reminded her.

"Yeah, about that –," she started off, but Caleb cut in, "Shh, tell me later, I'm starved. Let's have breakfast first. I got us some croissants and I made you coffee." He set the breakfast tray down and handed her a steaming cup, "Here. Careful, it's still very hot!" She beamed up at him. "Thanks, that's so sweet."

He sat down next to her and put the tray back down on his lap.

They both took their time eating the croissants. Hanna thought it was the right moment for her to come clean about the things she'd done to prove that Noel Kahn was A.D. Caleb listened quietly. He didn't judge her, instead offered words of understanding. Hanna felt a weight was taken off her shoulder. If she were given this second chance to build a relationship with Caleb, she wanted to make things right and for them to always be truthful to one another. There was simply no point in trying to keep him out of her troubles with A.D.

Eventually, Caleb set the tray aside and got up. "I hate to leave you now, but I gotta get to work, you know. I told your mom that I would come in later today, but now I really have to go." He looked at her and ultimately regretted what he'd said. She looked disappointed. Trying to come up with an excuse and then considering to call in sick for the very first time ever since he'd started working at the Radley, he noticed how her face changed. Hanna had put on her brave face. "I'll be fine, you just go ahead. I still have to pick up my car at the blind school. Then there's the police, you know, they still need my statement because I hadn't been able to give them one last night." She also got up from the bed and moved in his direction.

Caleb was torn, seeing her disheveled state, which he found so incredibly sexy, he didn't want to leave. But she assured him that she had a busy day ahead of her and that she could handle all the things on the agenda on her own or with a little support of her friends who were all in the same position.

He stopped short to pull her in for a hug, then kissed her goodbye. "I guess I'll see you later then. Maybe I could come by tonight and bring you dinner?"

"That sounds great." Hanna smiled at him and joined him on his way to the front door. As he opened the lock, she called him back, "Wait!" Then she stepped up to him and pulled his head down for another kiss. She put a little more pressure into the kiss and made it last longer, but didn't dare to take it to a deeper level because she knew that then he wouldn't show up for work at all today. And that just wasn't in Caleb Rivers' nature. She'd always admired his loyalty.

She knew their time would come. But at least for now she had made it clear to him that she was ready to rebuild their relationship. Things were progressing in the right direction, all they needed was just a little more time for themselves.

After Caleb had left her apartment, Hanna turned to go to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. She was really looking forward to her dinner with Caleb, and for the first time in months, she started her day singing loudly in the shower.

She stood under the hot stream of water – Lucas' water – for a long time, rinsing off thoroughly but also daydreaming giddily about the things she and Caleb could do after dinner tonight.

Then she grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. Eventually, Hanna put on her makeup, got dressed and called a cab to take her to the blind school, all the while carrying a silly grin on her face.

_to be continued…_

* * *

_**So, seriously... On a scale from 1 to 10, how rude was that? Presenting 7B to us with a one-week time jump when Haleb have only just now gotten back together? The show's writers deprived us of catching a glimpse of their giddy "we're-back-in-love-all-over-each-other-all-the-time" phase.** _

_**And now, lo and behold, my fantasy went a little overboard trying to come up with a multi-chapter story to fill the gap between the blind school incident in 7x10 and Hanna pinching Caleb at the beginning of 7x11.** _

_**Consider yourself warned... Because these two are literally all over each other, like, all the time (well, almost)... Aaaaah, to be young and newly enamored again... I envy you, Haleb! ;-)** _


	2. II - WEDNESDAY afternoon

**Chapter 2 - WEDNESDAY afternoon**

Hanna returned to her apartment late in the afternoon. She had been able to check everything off her to-do list, and now she wanted nothing more than taking a hot shower to wash off the guilt she still felt about making a false statement to the police about the Kahn incident. It wasn't really false… Rather incomplete, she tried to mollify her conscience.

When she emerged from the shower, she felt better. She was counting down the hours until she would see Caleb again. He had sent various texts throughout the day, checking in on her every so often. The thought of spending the evening with him made a whole army of butterflies erupt in her stomach. She hadn't felt like this in years… giddy… like a teenager with a first serious crush on the boy next door…

She opened up her closet, trying to decide on an outfit to wear for dinner tonight. Opting for "casual-yet-sexy", she pulled her skinny dark-blue jeans from the rack and moved over to the shirt compartment.

Suddenly, a well-known buzz filled the silence of the room when her cell phone vibrated on the night table, telling her she'd received another text. Hoping to read from Caleb again, she rushed over to her phone.

The text did come from Caleb. He had taken the time to send her one word. But that one word did the deed and painted a huge smile on Hanna's face. The text read: _Thai?_

Letting her fingers slide across the display, she hurriedly typed her reply: _I'm in!_

She sighed. Thai food. The thought alone stirred a memory deep within her heart: They had spent their very first spring break vacation together in Thailand the year after Hanna had started college in New York. Back then they had decided that one day they would go there again together, maybe for their honeymoon... _  
_

She startled out of her daydream and set the phone aside. Then she returned to her closet. She checked the clock on the night table and figured, she still had at least two hours until Caleb would show up on her doorstep with her favorite take-out food.

Ten minutes and three sweaters later, Hanna finally settled for a black crop top and a black see-through blouse over it. She checked herself in the mirror. _Perfect_!

Before she could reapply her makeup, she was startled by a knock on her door. Hanna looked at her alarm clock again.

5:08 PM.

Who was this? She mentally crossed Caleb off her list of possible visitors at this hour of the day, also her friends since none of them had called to announce they'd drop by later today. And so she was left to find out by answering the door at last.

When she reached it, she noticed that her hair was still damp and clinging to her face. She quickly combed through her mane using her fingers and tied it together in a messy knot. Then she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hi!" A familiar set of brown eyes appeared in the doorframe.

Her eyes gave away her surprised reaction. A friendly face grinned down at her.

"Caleb? You're early!" She instinctively put her hand in her hair, trying to ease the mess.

"I'm right on time for this." He held up two grocery bags in both of his hands and strolled inside. "I thought we could cook dinner ourselves for a change."

"Um, yeah, sure. Haven't done that in a while, but, yeah, why not?" She smiled, somewhat flattered by his desire to spend even more time with her. "Let me just finish my hair and makeup and I'll be right back." She turned around and headed for her bathroom.

"Hanna, you don't have to put on makeup. You look beautiful just as you are" Caleb called after her, causing her cheeks to take on a reddish hue. She stalled and turned back around. Caleb chuckled about her sudden embarrassment.

"So, what are we having?" Hanna inquired.

"How about Gaeng Massaman Gai?"

Hanna burst out laughing. "Okay, it sounds funny, but what is it?"

Caleb explained "It's a kind of chicken curry, not that spicy. Trust me, you're gonna love it. When I was living in D.C. I practically lived off this dish. There was a Thai restaurant right underneath my apartment."

"And who taught you to cook this?" Hanna wanted to know more about Caleb. After having spent three years apart she came across something new about him every day.

"I was friends with their chef", he winked at her. "I called him today, and he had a minute to spare, so he sent me his recipe."

Something didn't fit right in his story, Hanna thought. So she looked at him questioningly and asked: "Okay. And who did the shopping for you? You sent me that text only, like, 15 minutes ago."

Caleb chuckled. "Whoa, what's with the inquisition?" But seeing the concerned look on her face he cleared up the mystery. "Look, I knew you wouldn't say no to Thai food so I went grocery shopping during my lunch break. Do you want me to call D.C. and have Rukeo confirm my story?"

Hanna felt slightly embarrassed about her mistrust in him. She moved closer to Caleb and apologetically patted his arm. "No! Sorry. But when it comes to surprises, I've learned it's not always something good, so I start questioning things."

Caleb immediately soothed her: "I promise this is something good. Actually I'm planning on making this the best cooking date ever."

With the grocery bags still in his hands he closed in on Hanna's face and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Then he strolled over to the kitchen, put the required groceries on the countertop and started washing his hands.

Hanna followed him and read the recipe. Then they divided up the tasks between them. Hanna even found a wok in one of Lucas' kitchen cupboards.

As they prepared the ingredients and put them in the wok, both kept talking, catching up on each other's lives during the past three years. They were finally reconnecting on a deeper level, reassuring both that it hadn't been only physical attraction that had led to their passionate night by the fireplace.

As much as Hanna enjoyed spending time with Caleb in the kitchen, seeing as how skillfully he had been chopping up onions and carving the tiniest dice out of garlic for lack of a proper garlic crusher in Lucas' kitchen, she might as well have gone without eating for the rest of the evening if she could only feel his neat and soft hands all over her body again.

So she tried to steer their friendly chatter into a different direction, sending him all these little signals… accidentally bumping into him when she needed to move around in the kitchen… accidentally brushing up against his hand when she wiped the countertop… laughing at his little stories about the Thai chef.

But Caleb didn't seem to notice her little approaches as he kept on stirring the curry in the wok, occasionally looking up to smile at her.

She had been thinking about her feelings for him all day. At some point she had missed him so much, feeling so incomplete without him that it had caused her actual physical pain. That's when she knew for sure that she still loved him with all her heart!

It was just like she had told him a couple of months ago, when the prospect of facing A. in a run-down hotel room had driven her to a confession, telling Caleb that she never stopped loving him, even after he walked out of her life three years ago and cut her off entirely by leaving his phone behind and thus robbing her of every chance to ever contact him again.

It had taken her so long to get over him and move on with her life. Yet she had never been able to forget him. After all, he was her first love and the first guy she ever slept with. She belonged to him and there was no way, she'd ever feel this way about another man again.

Hanna must have drifted off into a daydream when she heard Caleb call her name.

"Hanna?"

"What?" She shot him a questioning look.

"Dinner's ready." Caleb chuckled.

**XXXXX**

An hour and a half later, they had eaten their food and were almost done cleaning the kitchen. He had been right, the curry was fantastic.

When Caleb stood at the sink, rinsing the last plate, Hanna approached him from behind, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. No more mixed signals... It was time to let her actions speak.

"I had a great time with you today." She mumbled into his shirt.

Caleb grabbed a dish towel and dried off his hands. Then, with her arms still wrapped around him, he turned around to see her face. Hanna looked up at him, anticipation mirrored in her eyes… mixed with… passion.

Wrapping his own arm around her, he raised the other and gently cupped her face with his hand.

"I had a great time with you, too." He paused for just a second and added: "I forgot how great we used to work together in the kitchen."

Hanna inhaled sharply "Or elsewhere."

They looked each other deeply in the eyes, standing like this for a long moment. Eventually, they both leaned in, closed their eyes and let their lips meet in a feather-light kiss, followed by a longer, more passionate kiss. As Caleb pulled her closer to his body, he let his tongue trace the fine contours of her delicately soft lips. They still tasted spicy, but it was nothing compared to the heat that arose deep inside his body. His tongue met hers, teased her and then he took over the kiss, increasing the pressure.

Eventually, they broke their kiss, both panting heavily and looking at each other with glazed eyes.

Hanna felt dizzy, blaming either the two glasses of white wine she had downed with him during their dinner or the mind-shattering kiss she just shared with him. Or both? Did he put some weird condiment into their food? He had brought so many of them, half of which she had never even heard of…

Caleb's eyes had darkened, displaying his desire to continue the journey they had started just now. He wanted to feel more of her, see more of her.

"Bed! Now!" He whispered huskily into her ear and grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers

A strangled "'kay" was all she was able to speak before his lips came crashing down on hers again. Hands started to roam, trying to get in touch with each other's skin.

Caleb set his body in motion, keeping them both pressed tightly together and dragging Hanna with him. She willingly let him take the lead and followed his steps, as he headed for the bedroom.

About half way through the living-room he changed his mind, stopping at the edge of the large couch. He loosened his grip on her and brought his arms to her front, scrambling to unbutton her blouse, all the while continuing their kiss.

Desperate to get rid of the unnecessary piece of clothing, Hanna eventually broke the kiss and helped him with the last buttons. Then she shoved both sleeves off her shoulder and instantly grabbed the hem of his dark-grey sweatshirt, pulling it over his head.

As soon as their hands were free again, Caleb tipped them both over onto the couch. He held her tight, afraid the momentum of his weight on her might cause her to roll off the couch. Then he kissed her again. Their arms and legs intertwined as they shifted to a more comfortable position. His leg slipped between hers and Hanna groaned when his movements turned rhythmic.

Keeping her from falling down with one hand, he let his other hand stole across her body. He tested the gentle curve of her hip, then let it wander lower to squeeze her perfectly shaped butt, and then moved higher, across her waist, slipping underneath her crop top to gain access to her naked shoulder.

She was so small, so beautiful, so soft. He could lose himself forever in her softness. His hand moved back down and to her front, testing her reaction as he slowly covered her breast with his palm over the fabric of her lacy bra. She arched eagerly into his touch. He cupped her more fully and squeezed gently, causing her peaks to stiffen. A low whimper emanated from Hanna's body, combined with heavy punctuated breathing.

Embraced by his arms, Hanna started to move her body more rhythmically against the hardened ridge of his erection.

His head dropped to her shoulder and he shuddered. He turned it slightly to press a light kiss on her neck, lingering over that spot a little longer as he breathed in the sweet scent of her. Beneath him he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as she gasped and clutched at his shoulders, grasping for hold on his naked upper body.

Hanna shifted, pushing up against him so that he rolled onto his back and she came to a kneeling position. She hesitated and then pulled at the hem of her top, lifting it over her head and tossing it in the direction of the pile of clothing they had already shed.

For a moment, Caleb lay absolutely still, his eyes drinking her in. Then he lifted himself and helped her take off her bra as well.

Hanna caught her breath as it fell away, leaving her breasts exposed. She felt the warm sensation of his breath on her skin just before his lips brushed across one of her tense nipples. She let go the breath she had been holding, closing her eyes to give in to the sensation of just feeling him.

He slowly fell back, supporting his upper body on his elbows instead of lying down flat.

She reached out to touch him, her hand falling in a soft caress along his ribs. Hanna bent her head down, searching for his mouth, and kissed him, letting her hand drift lower, over the plane of his stomach, until it was resting on his thigh.

Once they were both breathless, she kissed along the long sinuous line of his throat, exposed as he let his head drop back.

Caleb's hands slid to her waist and he urged her higher until her breasts were level with his lips. His mouth closed over her left nipple, sucking softly as she let out a hard moan and clutched his head.

"You like that, don't you?" The vibration of his low voice on her skin flashed across her body like a ripple of heat.

"Mmm." Hanna couldn't even answer coherently. All her muscles seemed to have loosened and melted, leaving her clinging to his shoulders for support. His mouth moved to her other breast and she felt the slick hot slide of his tongue across her nipple.

She let out a little gasp at how warm and silky his skin was against hers. His hand swept lightly down her back to rest in the hollow at the base of her spine. Then he grabbed her waist, pulling her along until she could reposition her leg and straddle him.

His hips rose to get in touch with her where her hands were currently neglecting him.

Finally, her hand stilled on his erection and he made a muffled groan. His hand fumbled at the button on her pants and then he groaned. "You better do this. If you let me do it, they might not be in one piece for very long."

They both got up and squirmed out of their pants. He was faster and she felt the tug as he pulled them away from her legs for her. Then they laid back down, and he was above her, his knee urging her legs apart. He rested his weight on one elbow as his other hand stroked carefully between her thighs.

Hanna tipped her head back and gasped, raising her hips to increase the pressure of his touch. She was so ready, so wet, that it was torture to keep waiting. "No more foreplay," she moaned. Hanna could feel the slide of his skin against her inner thighs as he settled into place.

A few frantic heartbeats later she felt his erection against her opening. Caleb pushed inside and she felt the sweet pressure and stretch as he filled her. He rocked his hips, working in deeper and deeper until the only sensation she knew was him.

Caleb shifted his weight onto his elbows, dipping his hips into her in measured strokes. He pressed a little harder, a little deeper, and she tipped her head back and gasped.

After a few more thrusts he let out his own gasp. He was all the way in now. The sensation was so sweet and perfect that he shortened the length of his thrusts, wanting to feel it sooner.

Hanna was left breathless as he drove into her faster. The urgency of his movements only seemed to increase her need for him. She reached above her head, gripping the edge of the couch cushion to try and brace against the steady, relentless cadence of his body on hers.

Hanna could feel the tension in his body as he strained to push both of them over the edge. She lifted her hips into the rock and surge of his body and matched his rhythm.

Caleb shuddered as her knees tightened on his ribs. His hand moved to cup her butt, lifting her more fully against him.

The first wave caught Hanna unawares, bowing her spine and sparking across her consciousness. She writhed beneath him, greedy for the bliss she knew he could give her. Caleb didn't break his rhythm, continuing the same deep drives into her. She distantly heard her own wail before the world dissolved around her.

Hanna was clenching and rippling around him and Caleb lost all restraint, giving in completely to the sensation of her. He lifted her body against his for even more friction. He came in spurts of ecstasy so sharp it was almost too much, his hips moving reflexively to try and make it last.

His entire body trembled as they sank back onto the couch. Caleb slid to lay next to her, gathering her close against him, unwilling and unable to be completely parted from her. For several minutes neither of them spoke. They locked eyes, holding a steady gaze of wonderment and admiration. Their breathing slowly evened out.

Hanna shivered despite being so close to him and Caleb murmured, "Are you warm enough?"

"Not anymore." She replied sleepily against his chest. He reluctantly got up and went to pick up one of the covers from the bedroom, not wanting her to rise from her comfortable position, all curled up and ready to sleep.

As he strolled back into the living-room and Hanna came into his view, he hesitated, taking her sight in, memorizing it for the next hours of the night in which he wouldn't be able to actually see her.

An infinitesimal part of him was disappointed that she was so tired already, it wasn't that late yet. They could have snuggled up under the covers and watch a movie on TV… or talk about their plans for the future… or try out a new position, maybe in bed for a change.

But he figured the mental strain of the past days added to their exertions from just a few minutes ago took their toll.

Outside in the real world, the sun was just about to set. Its orange glow was gleaming through the windows, reverberating on her skin. It reminded him of their night by the fireplace a few days ago. He had been so happy to surrender himself to her touches again. He still couldn't believe his luck that she had taken him back, and even more that she still seemed to feel the same way about him as he did about her. It filled his heart, he felt he'd burst if he didn't get to tell her as soon as possible.

But seeing Hanna with her eyes closed, breathing steadily and almost asleep, Caleb decided it had to wait. He laid back down next to her, spooning her just like last night. Then he pulled the cover over them and shifted his upper leg to cover hers to get as much body contact as possible. Hanna gave a quiet smile and grabbed hold of his hand. Then she shifted and turned her head around, meeting his lips for a sweet kiss. Brushing the hair from her face with his hand he sighed and whispered "Good night, Hanna."

"Good night, Caleb" She whispered back and turned to rest her head on his arm again. Then she closed her eyes and immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.

_to be continued..._


	3. III - THURSDAY morning

**Chapter 3 – THURSDAY morning**

Mmmmmmmm…. Mmmmmmmm… Mmmmmmmm… Mmmmmmmm… Mmmmmmmm…

A slow and steady hum filled the silence of the apartment. It took both Hanna and Caleb a couple of minutes to locate its source.

Hanna was first to blink an eye, then shut it straight away. The light of the early morning was too blinding. But the sound of the ongoing buzz was even more annoying, so she forced her eyes open and got up to turn off the sound of her alarm clock app on her cell phone that was lying on the kitchen counter.

7:06 AM.

She hadn't looked at her phone since she and Caleb had finished cooking dinner last night. Now she saw that she had missed two texts in the meantime, one from Lucas reminding her to be on time for a business meeting with him later that day. The other one was from Spencer, asking her if she could bring her some stuff to the hospital. Hanna quickly replied she would come by right after breakfast.

She put the phone back down on the countertop and snuck back to the couch. As she slid back under the cover, Caleb stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey, good morning." he greeted her lovingly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, I did" she answered with a smile. Then she cuddled back into his arms, lying on her back with her head turned so she could face him. Caleb leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips followed by a second.

"So," he dragged out the letters to sound casual "what are we gonna do today?" He lay back down and flexed his arm to play with her hair surrounding her beautiful morning face like a bright halo.

"Ugh, no cooking today, please. This place still smells like the cart of a Bangkok street vendor. You'd think in a place like this there'd be a functioning vent." Hanna groaned.

"Well, Lucas probably never cooks here. His kitchen is just for display. " He chuckled.

"But he has a top-notch security system, I can tell you that." She chimed in and also thought of the fireplace that could be activated by use of an app. Then all of a sudden her smile froze. "Oh my god, do you think he has security cameras in this room, too?" She hastily scrambled to get up, pulling the cover with her to hide her naked body.

Caleb instantly understood her train of thought. Trying to calm her nerves, he held her back by grabbing her wrist. "Hanna, if he actually does have cameras in here, he's already seen everything. I mean we really didn't waste any time covering ourselves up when we had sex by that fireplace over there. If he saw us doing it there, he probably would have turned his cameras off by now."

Or he would have started his own video collection. He shook off that thought and hoped Lucas was still a decent guy.

"Look, could we stop talking about Lucas? I feel bad enough for the guy. He's probably caught some stuff on camera he's never seen before." He chuckled again.

"Oh, god!" Hanna covered her eyes with her forearm, feeling the embarrassment creep up her face.

But all of a sudden her face changed to a grin when she remembered the events of the night Caleb was referring to. "You're right, we really outdid ourselves that night." She laid back down next to him.

After a long pause where they just lay side by side, listening to each other's heartbeats, Hanna broke the silence: "Oh, I just remembered… Spencer asked me to bring her some books to the hospital. She's feeling much better now. So, I'll drive by the hospital later."

"Are you going to tell her?" Caleb wanted to know.

"Tell her what?"

"About us?"

"I think she knows. But yeah, I think I will. It's only fair to have her hear it from me, you know."

He nodded silently and resumed stroking her face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look first thing in the morning?"

Hanna's cheeks turned red, she was never comfortable to be on the receiving end of compliments. "I don't think so." She replied shyly.

He lifted himself up a little and gently cupped her face, turning it around so he could look her in the eyes. Then he resumed speaking: "You're beautiful. Believe me when I tell you that you don't need paint on your face to make it stand out."

Gaining self-confidence, she boldly replied: "Come on, you're just saying that because you're sleeping with me." She looked at him coyly.

But his face turned a little more serious. "Do you remember that time you stepped into my shower, uninvited?"

A small grin appeared on Hanna's face, remembering exactly what he was talking about. "Oh yeah. Couldn't forget what I saw in there for days after."

"That bad?" He sheepishly asked.

"That good, you dumbass," she laughed and hit him with one of the small couch cushions. Then she continued, "You have no idea how much you turned me on that day." She paused for a second, searching for his eyes. "You still do. Seeing your cute little butt–"

Turning a little reddish himself, he cut her off. "Hanna, I wasn't fishing for compliments. Let me finish, okay?" She regained her composure and made an effort not to let her mind drift off to the image of his perfectly shaped butt.

Caleb continued: "I remember everything about that day. What you were wearing, the look on your face when I turned around and you saw my-"

"Caleb!" She shrieked.

"What?" He grinned at her. "You started this." He gave her a peck on her forehead. "Anyways, I remember you knocked on the door and asked me to hand you your mascara. Then you came into the bathroom, looking for it yourself because I was in the shower. Next thing I know, you step into the bathtub, covering my mouth because your mom forgot something in the bathroom and you were pretending to take a shower."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Bust your cute little butt?" She playfully inquired.

He darted an irritated look at her. "That's not what I'm saying. I may have been just a kid from the street, but I was pretty damn sure that mascara's that stuff you put on your eyelashes, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Hanna, your eyelashes were already covered in mascara. Lots of it."

She turned her face away pretending to wipe some invisible lint off of the blanket.

_I knew it._

Caleb chuckled. He tried to get her to look at him again by whispering softly: "Hey, it's okay."

"All right, you got me, I didn't need my mascara. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of you before I had to leave for school. There…. Happy?"

She pouted, but he knew it was all just to mock him, so he hurried to explain: "I remember vividly how beautiful you looked with that braid in your hair, your makeup all done… I really didn't… no, I still don't understand why you would want to hide your face behind thick layers of makeup. If you're doing it to make yourself feel better or more attractive, I'm not gonna keep you from it. That's who you are. But I want you to know that you never have to do it for me."

His eyes mirrored his sincerity. And Hanna knew he meant what he said. Their lips met for a passionate kiss.

He made a mental note to tell her more often how beautiful she looked. Her face would always light up and make her eyes shine like diamonds when he did. He knew she still had issues with those scars from the cattle prod that were covering part of her body. He wanted to make sure for the rest of their lives she'd never have to feel inferior again.

Hanna let her tongue dive into the crevices of his mouth, never minding they both hadn't brushed their teeth yet. But a more carnal urge was starting to take over her body, all rational thought ultimately blanking out in her mind.

As their mouths parted to catch a breath, Hanna searched for his eyes again, looking for encouragement to continue. She found the most loving pair of brown eyes, set in a flawless, yet unshaven face. The look in his eyes radiated longing. Just what she had been hoping to see.

_Screw your cameras, Lucas Gottesman._

She pulled him against her and her mouth took possession of his. Caleb's hand softly caressed her flat stomach, then grazed over her hip and along her thigh, after that slid all the way up to her breasts, taking turns in pinching them lightly and breathing on them with his hot breath.

Hanna parted her legs, hoping that he would take the hint. She arched up against him as he skimmed his fingers over her folds. Little spots danced in her vision, a shimmering preview of an impending orgasm that felt just out of reach.

Then Caleb moved over her body, kissing her shoulder and neck until she rolled onto her back, pulling him with her.

He shifted his weight onto his elbow and reached between them. He kissed her earlobe, murmuring her name as his finger slid in and out of her. As his mouth captured hers he slid two fingers in, curling them a little before withdrawing.

"Let's skip foreplay, I'm ready," Hanna gasped. "Now." Her flushed cheeks and the glazed look in her eyes were everything Caleb needed to spur his own arousal. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

"Hanna…," he murmured as he shifted on top of her and pressed against her entrance. His eyes gazed at her, seeking pleasure from the look of arousal on her face. Then he slid the first couple of inches inside her, his body pausing and shuddering lightly before he continued to bury himself inside of her. She let out a little whimper.

Caleb moved slowly at first. A measured and deliberate push in, an unhurried retreat. After a few minutes his back grew slick from the effort and Hanna scrambled to grab hold of him to maintain a steady angle. She pushed the covers off the couch using one hand and a foot before roaming his body again, trying to touch as much of him as possible.

He dropped little kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks. She still couldn't quite get over the fact that this was Caleb inside her. That they were really here, actually doing this - again. This was Caleb, making those soft grunts with each thrust in.

She touched his face, trying to memorize this moment. Just as she had done all those other times before… their first time in a tent seven years ago… making out in her car in the parking lot near the Kissing Rock when she was still living at home with her mom… the naughtier encounters from happier times when they had just moved to New York and were only just starting to discover the freedom of being able to do it when and wherever they wanted…

Her arousal grew exponentially. Her hands mapped out the muscles of his back and arms. Had it ever been like this when they were dating? Making love as uninhibited, as passionate as they were right this moment?

It hadn't, and right there Hanna realized why. It was making up for everything they had lost three years ago. Making up for every single night they had missed out on spending together in the past three years.

The very thought caused a shudder to come over her, setting loose a rush of heat inside her right where their bodies were joined. She let out a surprised gasp and drew her legs up. Caleb moaned and increased his pace along with the intensity of his thrusts.

She was so close to the edge. It was one more final push from him that she needed. Suddenly heat and light combined in a blinding flash, and then wave after wave of pure pleasure came rolling in as they both climaxed at the same time before collapsing against each other, completely spent.

They remained in that position for a couple of minutes, while Hanna took turns in stroking over the length of his entire back and fondling the very same stretch of skin, causing Caleb to moan with absolute contentment and satisfaction.

Hanna's phone gave another buzzing sound, announcing an incoming voice message. Reluctantly, Caleb got up first, handed her the phone and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He was running late for work. Again.

**XXXXX**

An hour later, Hanna had showered and dressed. Caleb had left shortly after Spencer had sent her the list of books she wanted Hanna to bring.

They had said goodbye after agreeing to meet for lunch at the Radley. Both had decided to tell Hanna's mom that they were back together, hoping to spark a little empathy for when Caleb would show up late for work again.

Hanna was facing yet another day of running errands and she was grateful for the distraction. Right after breakfast she drove to Spencer's barn, picked up the requested reading material and headed to the hospital. Her friend was feeling much better but she still had bandages on her gunshot wound, and her arm was being held by a sling to support her shoulder.

Pleased with Hanna's visit, she asked what her friends were up to, giving Hanna an occasion to come clean about the latest developments in regards to Caleb. She told Spencer that they were back in love again, assuming that that was the current status of their relationship. She knew what she was feeling for him, but they hadn't really talked about it yet. She intended to broach that subject later that night.

Spencer was being a good friend, wishing Hanna and Caleb all the best and admitting that she had seen it coming. As Hanna asked what gave them away, Spencer's eyes drifted off to a point somewhere in the far distance. Swallowing visibly, she disclosed to Hanna that Caleb had never told her he loved her. Hanna looked stricken. She'd had no idea.

After that she had steered their conversation in a different direction. She didn't want to hurt Spencer by reveling in her current love life.

At noon Hanna met up with Lucas at the Brew, going over business details for their design label. Lucas urged her to start working again, demanding some fresh designs. Hanna didn't feel like returning to her drawing pad anytime soon, when in reality she told him that she had some ideas and promised to get them down on paper by week's end. That seemed to appease him, and he let her off the hook, so she could meet her lunch date. Hanna gave him a goodbye hug and headed outside.

She didn't notice the dreamy look on Lucas' face when she had turned around and left their table. He looked after her until she reached her car and drove away.

**XXXXX**

By the time she arrived at the Radley Hotel, Caleb had already been waiting for her. A fresh cup of coffee had been placed on the table where she was supposed to take her seat.

She spotted him as soon as she had entered the lobby. There they were again… the butterflies in her belly every time she saw his face – the one face in a crowd of a million she would always recognize - unseeing - by that distinct scar on his forehead. Her heart skipped a beat, and she instantly increased her pace to get to his table even faster, so she could give him a huge teddy bear hug and inhale his wonderful natural scent mixed with his favorite CALVIN KLEIN perfume. It had been the very first present she ever bought for his birthday back when they were teenagers. And to this day he had never cared to switch to a different brand.

When Caleb spotted Hanna, he got up, ready to feel her in his arms again. They smiled at each other, not breaking eye contact until Hanna had crossed the lobby and reached his table. Then he pulled her into his arms, swaying them gently. After a moment his hands moved to the sides of her face, and he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey." He welcomed her.

They sat down and ordered a pizza to share as soon as the waitress stopped by at their table. Before long Hanna's mom arrived and ordered a salad for herself.

When the food was served at their table Hanna decided to break the news about her and Caleb. Ashley Marin had always held a special place in her heart for her daughter's first love, seeing how caring he had always been. She was genuinely happy for the couple.

Half an hour later they had finished their meals. Checking her watch, Hanna realized she only had another doctor's appointment on her agenda, but after that she was available for suggestions. When she asked Caleb for his plans for the rest of the day, his face turned serious.

"Han, there's a conference in Philly that your mom is making me go to in her place. I'm afraid I won't be back until tomorrow morning." Seeing her smile disappear from her face he quickly added: "I'm sorry." He exchanged a nervous look with Ashley Marin, which didn't go unnoticed by Hanna.

"Well, can't I come with you?"

"It's a conference for people in the security industry, kind of a big deal. You need an official invitation. And above all you need to-" His voice had started to quaver, so Ashley helped him finish the sentence.

"You need to help me find a dress for tomorrow. I have a date!" Ashley explained.

Hanna turned around to look at her mother: "Really, mom? That's so great! Who's the guy? Do I know him?" Hanna didn't have to feign an interest, it had been a long time since her mother had been out on a date. She was happy for her.

Weighing her options, Hanna decided to give it a rest and agreed to meet her mother after hours to go shopping with her. When Ashley's lunch hour was over, she said goodbye and headed back to work.

Hanna and Caleb sat down again. "What time do you leave?" Hanna wanted to know.

"I'm leaving in an hour." Caleb gave a pouty response.

Hanna was just as disappointed. "Already?"

Trying to make amends, Caleb offered a suggestion: "Hey, I tell you what. You'll order your favorite food for dinner, text me what it is, and then I'll go out for dinner in Philly and I'll have the same, and we'll face-time over dinner together? What do you think?"

When she wouldn't answer, he gently cupped her face. "All right, I'll face-time you as soon as I arrived at the hotel and you can pick my business attire. Deal?"

At that her face lit up. He planted a firm kiss on her lips and got up. "I gotta go. I still have some packing to do." He pulled her up from her chair and stroked over her face. "You'll see, tomorrow will be there in no time. And then I'll come by your apartment and we can… catch up on everything we're missing out tonight."

"You bet we will." When a full-on smile appeared on her face, he said: "Looking forward to it. Bye!"

And then he disappeared in the throng of people in the lobby. Hanna sat back down again and pulled her phone from her purse. She didn't want to spend the evening alone, so she decided to call the girls and ask if they wanted to meet up. When none of her friends answered their phone, she left the Radley and drove to her trauma therapy session.

**XXXXX**

As soon as Caleb had left the hotel lobby, he also pulled out his phone and hastily typed "THX". Then he sent his message to Ashley Marin and stepped out onto the curb with a mischievous grin painted on his face.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know by leaving a review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_ **

**_On a personal note, if you discover spelling or grammar mistakes that really hurt the eye, please let me know. Keep in mind, English is not my first language. ;-)_ **

**_Chapter 4 is almost finished, and consider yourself warned, it's gonna be a loooong one. I just couldn't find a suitable passage to split it. But I have the feeling you won't mind... Zip_ **


End file.
